mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Satyr
Personality/Behavior Free spirited and passionate, Satyr’s indulge in all of life’s greatest pleasures and while most high bred Fae would find their ways reprehensible, they usually come around sooner or later for some worthwhile advice, a shoulder to cry on or a loyal drinking companion. Satyr’s know little in the way of restraint or self control, whether they’re cheerfully telling an Orc to ram his battle axe where the sun don’t shine or inquiring as to the lady of the houses bra size. They are painfully honest to a fault but also incredibly wise, with a unique outlook on the world around them, prize knowledge for its own sake and are notoriously skilled debaters. However it’s there obsession with carnal pleasures that made them famous, every last one having a nearly insatiable sexual appetite and matching a Satyr’s stamina and virility will earn you their respect for life. However they’re passions run hot and cold as well, able to fall madly in love with someone one moment only to have it slowly drift away post coitus. Music is also prized among their culture and most Satyr’s are versed in some form of musical ability whether it be an instrument or song. Description/Biology Satyr’s stand between 5 to 5 ½ feet tall and resemble elves with the hind legs of a goat and a small pair of horns extending from their foreheads and curling back over the top which grow longer with age. Their ears are slightly larger than an elf and their hair colors run the spectrum of reds, browns and rarely black. Both Males and Females are usually in a perpetual state of physical fitness without being too bulky and the females are known to be well endowed with curvy forms. Males usually grow facial hair as a sign of manhood. They become sexually active by age 13 and live to be about 120 years old. Climate/Terrain Temperate Plains and Forests Territories Satyr’s have been known to pop up practically anywhere but are particularly fond of forested areas or wide open fields, especially wine country (vineyards). They are a common sight throughout the Seelie Lands and various regions of the Neutral Zone. They tend to stay near areas green with plant life, straying from more arid regions or mountains. Society Satyr’s traditionally live in large extended family groups that depending on region can have any form of society structure from wandering gypsy bands to more domestic homesteaders. They are famous for their ability to brew wines and spirits which tends to be a major source of income for family groups. They also make up a large portion of Kalindrell’s population and military. Species Relations Satyr’s tend to get along with really any other species that doesn’t have a problem with not taking life to seriously once in a while. They have a deep spiritual connection with Nymphs, a brotherly bond with Minotaur’s and Halflings and a somewhat begrudging friendship with the no-nonsense Centaurs. Gender Relations/Roles For countless centuries it was believed that there were no female Satyr’s, simply because no one had ever seen one before. In traditional patriarchal Satyr society, women were subjugated and used for little more than breeding stock and domestic duties, restricted to the safety of the home while the men went about their daily routine. Like many similar cultures, things changed after the War of Ages where most males left their respective societies and women were forced to take positions of power to fill their stead in their absence. Today Satyr females still deal with quite a bit of chauvinism in their culture but they’re making definite progress, with a handful of settlements acknowledging the female as an equal, especially within the Kalindrell capital. Love/Courtship Few races better define the concept of promiscuity than the Satyr’s, who are well known to make advances on nearly any willing partner they are attracted to regardless of species. Among their own kind for the sake of procreation they will take a mate but the idea of marriage and commitment is oftentimes a confusing concept for them, even the idea of an open relationship still having that slight sense of restriction. In those rare circumstances where two Satyr’s feel such a strong connection that they promise themselves to one another, the heavens themselves would tremble at the level of desire and passion they express for one another. They have no formal system of uniting a couple but do so merely by taking oaths to one another in which they promise to do whatever they can to pleasure and satisfy the other for all time. Sex To say a Satyr is virile is the understatement of the century. Satyr sex is passionate, aggressive and animalistic, both partners ravaging one another with reckless abandon; howling, hooting and moaning so that the gods themselves may hear them although it is not totally uncommon to meet one with a slightly gentler technique. All Satyr’s are bisexual by default and will lay with most any partner regardless of gender or species as long as mutual attraction is present although Satyr’s are only capable of reproducing with their own kind (all for the better, without the risk of pregnancy they’re even more popular bed partners). For whatever reason each and every Satyr has a particular fondness for something exotic outside of their species whether it be the durability and chiseled build of a Dwarf or the more cuddly and whimsical bedroom antics of a Pooka (Ask a Satyr and they’ll tell you it’s because Nuath chose them to share her doctrine of desire with the world). A Satyr will never force themselves on an unwilling partner, believing only in mutual enjoyment but will give someone a little nudge in the right direction if they believe them to be willing but merely shy to act. There are few species that can keep up with a Satyr sexually apart from Nymphs and a single session between two Satyr’s could take up to a full day or longer. Group sex is also incredibly common among them, usually accompanied by excessive drinking and revelry. Birthrights : Gift of Melody: ''Satyr musicians have the ability to lower inhibitions with the power of their song, intoxicating any within listening distance with a desire in their more passionate sides. Favored Class Not surprisingly quite a few Satyr’s follow the carefree lifestyle of the Troubadour or nature alignment of the Ranger but there are a few with enough dedication to follow the path of the Soldier or even caster classes…Black Mage Enchanters are particularly appealing to them along with Specialist Herbalists class. Satyr’s rarely have much desire for monetary wealth so the Rogue class is rarely that appealing. Combat A Satyr’s impressive stamina applies to the battlefield as well, being able to both play hard and fight hard with surprising levels of dexterity and reflexes, especially in hand to hand combat. The traditional armaments of the Satyr are based on the Spartan ideal; a spear and shield combination to be used in a platoon with a gladius at their side for close quarters combat. While not as feared as the Elves, the Satyr’s are also known for their skilled bowmen as well. Development A race of horny fae who love sex and partying.....why WOULDN'T I use them? Category:Races